In Love and Lonely
by Alice-Abyss
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tus peores temores se hacen realidad? Soul no quería saberlo, pero no tuvo opción. ¿Qué será más fuerte, el amor o la locura? - SxM
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no nos pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. La historia nos pertenece a Kuchiki Rukia Ichi y a Yumi Kazahaya.**

* * *

**In Love and Lonely**

**Prólogo**

**Maka POV**

Miré con miedo a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí.

Pero… ¿en realidad era miedo?

Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho, la adrenalina recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y mis piernas temblaban. No podía ver nada más que no fueran sus ojos color rubí, los cuales brillaban llenos de locura y… ¿miedo?

¿Él tenía miedo de mí?

Di un paso hacia él, al mismo tiempo que él retrocedía. Alcé mi mano, tratando de romper la distancia que nos separaba, y la cual se hacía cada vez más grande. Soul dejó de caminar, para luego voltear a ver detrás de él. Medusa sonreía en lo más alto de la torre del castillo.

La miré con furia. Ella me había arrebatado todo lo que yo amaba en este mundo, y no permitiría que volviera a hacerlo. Miré nuevamente a Soul, y con la mirada le supliqué que regresara a mi lado.

Él simplemente sonrió, no de esa manera torcida que yo tanto extrañaba, si no de una forma maniática, llena de locura.

Él había dejado que la sangre negra lo consumiera.

Me negué a creerlo, y sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí hacia él. No me importaba lo que pasara, no me importaba nada. Simplemente quería regresar a su lado, a sentirme segura entre sus brazos. Quería volver a estar con Soul.

Sin embargo, tan pronto avancé unos cuantos metros, un dolor agudo surgió en mi pecho.

Volteé a verlo y no pude creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban.

Ahí estaba él, riendo como un desquiciado, completamente perdido en su locura y con el filo de su guadaña cubierto de sangre… _mi_ sangre.

Mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse… no pude saber si se debía a las lagrimas que escapaban de ellos o por la gran cantidad de sangre que salía sin control de aquella herida mortífera que me había hecho mi compañero… o mejor dicho, ex-compañero.

Lo último que logré divisar fue la cara de Soul, quien a pesar de estar sumido en su locura, mostraba en sus ojos una gran culpabilidad, arrepentimiento y… ¿lagrimas? ¿A caso eran lagrimas?... nunca había visto a Soul llorar…

La oscuridad comenzaba a ganar terreno en mi visión, al tiempo que el ardor en mi pecho aumentaba… aunque tal vez se debiera al sufrimiento de Soul… su dolor era mi dolor…

Pero por lo menos pude ver algo de cordura en su rostro antes de ser invadida completamente por la oscuridad.

_Soul_…

_ ¡¡Maka!!_

* * *

_¡Bien! Este es el prólogo de nuestra primera historia en conjunto. Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado. Perdón si es pequeño, pero bueno... los próximos capítulos serán más largos. Un review nos ayudaría mucho (ojitos de perrito xD) ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no nos pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo. La historia nos pertenece a Kuchiki Rukia Ichi y a Yumi Kazahaya.**

**Hi hi! Aki stamos d nuevo, disfruten nuestro primer cap! XD**

* * *

**1. El experimento del Lago Ness**

**Maka POV**

_ ¡Que dejes de moverte!_ grité algo asustada mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la empuñadura de la guadaña para no caerme.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestro ya habitual entrenamiento de vuelo –ya que aún no lo dominábamos por culpa de _cierta_ personita-

Desde que convertí a Soul en una Death Scythe es lo único que hacemos… que frustrante…

_ ¡Yo no soy el que se mueve, es tu pésimo dominio y equilibrio! ¡Deja de echarme las culpas a mí!_ me contestó él molesto.

Pude notar como comenzó a moverse para molestarme, ¡¿A caso quería tirarme o qué?!

Además de que… me incomodaba bastante, ya que todo lo que él hacía podía sentirlo perfectamente en… _aquella_ parte. Por más que tuviera puestas mis mallas negras, lograba sentir cada cosa que él hacía… y estoy segura de que el muy maldito lo sabía a la perfección.

_ ¡Soul ya detente, si sigues con eso voy a caerme!... y no sobreviviré a esta altura…_ murmuré aquello último mientras intentaba inútilmente no mirar hacia abajo.

_No estaría mal…_ susurró por lo bajo, pero con un pequeño tono burlón.

_Me las pagarás cuando aterricemos_ le susurré intentando contener la ira acumulada, mientras que le enseñaba uno de mis libros más gruesos.

Sonreí satisfecha al oír el "_glup_" que hizo su garganta al tragar nerviosamente… oh si… me desquitaría apenas toquemos tierra.

* * *

Mis pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo de guillotinas que nos guiaban hacia la Death Room.

Pisaba con fuerza para intentar liberar algo de la furia que me invadía.

Pude ver disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo como Soul me miraba entre arrepentido y asustado mientras caminaba cada vez más lejos de mí, temiendo por alguna repentina reacción destructiva-asesina de mi parte.

Me sobé la espalda con una mano para intentar aliviar un poco el dolor y al mismo tiempo para hacer sentir al idiota más culpable… ¡no puedo creer que de verdad me haya tirado!

Aunque por fortuna nos encontrábamos a una altura no tan alta y unos árboles amortiguaron mi caída –razón por la cual ahora mi cabello luce espantoso y tiene algunas hojas y ramitas que no quisieron salir-

No tardamos en llegar con Shinigami-sama, en medio de un silencio incomodo que logró perturbarlo incluso a él.

_Etto… ¿cambiaste de peinado, Maka-chan?_ preguntó nerviosamente, intentando hacer conversación.

No pude evitar enviarle una mirada asesina –que logró intimidarlo bastante por lo que pude ver- antes de responderle.

_Solo tuvimos un_ pequeño accidente_…_ murmuré entre dientes, al tiempo que me dedicaba a matar con la mirada a mi compañero, quien retrocedió disimuladamente unos cuantos pasos. Volvía fijar mi vista en Shinigami-sama _¿nos mandó a llamar?_ me vi obligada a recordárselo, ya que conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que lo había olvidado y nos tendría allí todo el día hablando sobre quién sabe qué cosa.

El dios de la muerte se recompuso rápidamente, poniéndose firme y con una expresión seria en su máscara. Carraspeó un poco como si no hubiera pasado nada para luego hablar.

_Verán, los he llamado porque últimamente hemos tenido problemas con _Nessy _en Escocia_ explicó tan escuetamente como solo él puede hacerlo, dejándonos con la duda en el proceso.

_¿_Nessy_?_ preguntamos Soul y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Sí… verán… supongo que han oído hablar del "Monstruo del lago Ness", ¿verdad?_ Soul y yo asentimos, e inmediatamente Shinigami-sama prosiguió _Nessy en realidad es solo un kishin, hasta ahora inofensivo. Hace unos días comenzó a devorar a los turistas y curiosos que se acercaban al lago. Hace poco enviamos a una de nuestras Death Scythe, que irónicamente lo llamamos "Ness", pero últimamente no hemos tenido noticias de él, asique me gustaría que fueran como un equipo de apoyo y verifiquen si está bien. Si así es el caso, ayúdenlo a derrotar a Nessy, ¿de acuerdo?_

Nosotros asentimos, para luego salir de la Death Room tras una pequeña reverencia.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió la noticia de "_Nessy_". ¿Quién diría que el Monstruo del lago Ness era un kishin?

* * *

_Maka, ya es suficiente, vallamos a comer algo… muero de hambre_ continuaba quejándose Soul, como un niño pequeño y caprichoso.

Suspiré frustrada por milésima vez antes de darle la misma respuesta de hace cinco minutos…

_Comeremos luego, primero debemos reunir información acerca del monstruo y las desapariciones… y también sobre ese tal "Ness" para ver si alguien lo ha visto_

_Oh, vamos… no vas a decirme que no tienes hambre… no hemos probado alimento en por lo menos quince horas_ me recordó mientras colocaba sus brazos por detrás de su nuca para avanzar más cómodamente.

_No tengo hambre_ le aseguré sin mirarlo… Soul estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que había olvidado lo de esta mañana…

Mi afirmación hubiera tenido éxito de no ser porque a mi estómago se le ocurrió rugir por comida en ese preciso momento…

Gruñí por lo bajo al sentir la mirada burlona de Soul clavada en mí.

_Te lo dije…_ se mofó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y burla _vamos, no seas testaruda y vamos a buscar algún restaurante_ terminó diciendo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano para jalarme por una calle de comidas.

No pude evitar estremecerme al sentir el contacto de su cálida mano con la mía. Aunque llevara puestos los guantes, él era el único que por alguna extraña razón lograba atravesar todas las barreras de la tela para así hacerme sentir aquellas emociones.

Me zafé rápidamente de su agarre, antes de que terminara de perder la cordura y me lanzara a sus brazos… aunque Soul no tomó aquello muy bien que digamos…

Se volteó algo molesto, exigiéndome una explicación en su mirada llena de reproche.

_¿Aún sigues enojada?_ preguntó con fastidio. Suspiró antes de dar media vuelta y continuar _lo sabía, eres imposible, Maka… ¿Cómo es que un tipo tan _cool_ como yo terminó al lado de ésta rata de biblioteca?_

Ok, si antes no estaba _tan_ molesta, ahora si lo estaba. Ese último comentario fue ofensivo e innecesario.

_Pues te recuerdo que esta "rata de biblioteca" fue la que te convirtió en una Death Scythe_ le contesté empleando un tono serio.

Lo sé… tal vez fue un golpe bajo el haber dicho aquello, pero él se lo buscó. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Soul lo sabe perfectamente.

Lo oí soltar algunas maldiciones en murmullos mientras despotricaba como un niño caprichoso y pateaba algunas pobres piedritas en el camino, retornando al rumbo original.

Volví a suspirar, esta vez fastidiada.

¡Pero cómo odiaba que se pusiera en ese plan!, para esa gracia me hubiera conseguido a un niño de cinco años para ser mi compañero. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya eran? Y es que no le basta con tirarme y molestarme todo el tiempo, no, el muy arrogante tiene que venir a armar un berrinche y hacer de las cosas aún más tediosas.

_¿Vas a venir o qué?_ se detuvo para reclamarme como todo hombre impaciente esperando a su mujer.

¡Momento! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!

Podría llegar a caer en la locura, podría ser el fin del mundo… pero JAMÁS me fijaría en un tipo como él.

Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de alejar aquellas estúpidas y cursis ideas que me llegaron de un momento a otro, para luego correr y alcanzar a mi impaciente y arrogante compañero, quien ya me esperaba con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos y su rojiza mirada de reproche.

Caminamos durante algún tiempo en un completo silencio. Él mirando enfadado hacia algún lado y yo hacia otro. No estaba dispuesta a intercambiar siquiera una mirada con él, no después de todo lo que ha hecho hoy. De hecho, si lograr fastidiarme hasta hacerme estallar fuera un deporte olímpico, Soul se llevaría el oro.

Después de pedirle algunas indicaciones a un par de lugareños, logramos llegar hasta el lago.

El lugar se encontraba rodeado de las cintas policiales para impedir el paso de las personas, cosa que al parecer habían logrado, dado que no había una sola alma por allí a excepción de nosotros.

Pasé por entre las cintas, seguida por mi arma, solo para vernos envueltos en una neblina que se hacía cada vez más espesa, al punto en el que no podía ver ni mis propias manos si las colocaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda en ese momento. Tenía un _muy_ _mal_ presentimiento. Rápidamente busqué a mi compañero con la mirada, pero como era de esperar, no podía distinguirlo por culpa de la neblina.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa en cuanto noté que tampoco hallaba su alma por ninguna parte. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?! Hace tan solo unos minutos se encontraba justo detrás de mí, ¿Por qué no podía sentir su alma?

Con el miedo inundándome lentamente, comencé a llamarlo, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Caminé algunos pasos a ciegas –ya que la neblina me impedía ver- elevando cada vez más el volumen de mi voz. Pero nuevamente, no tenía ningún rastro de él.

No supe si fue por la ceguera que me provocaba la neblina o por estar tan concentrada buscando a mi arma, tal vez fue la combinación de las dos cosas, pero el hecho fue que de un momento a otro resbalé y caí al lago.

El famoso lago del "Monstruo del lago Ness" era mucho más espeso de lo que esperaba. Era más como un pantano. De cualquier manera, debía salir de allí antes de que las cosas empeoraran más. Ahora me encontraba directamente en pleno territorio del tal "_Nessy_" y no me gustaría tener un encuentro cercano con él en estos momentos.

Intenté salir, pero el espesor del pantano no me lo permitió. Fue como si repentinamente me hundiera en arenas movedizas.

No pude evitar caer en pánico ante aquello. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Estaba sola, y con cada movimiento que hacía me hundía más… sin mencionar que _Nessy_ podría estar hambriento y tener ganas de un aperitivo en estos momentos…

Y de esa manera, comprendí demasiado tarde que la suerte me había abandonado.

Sentí como _algo_ se aproximaba a mí desde el agua, a una velocidad impresionante. Y para peores, mi cuerpo se paralizó en ese momento. ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué mas podría pasar? Hundida hasta el cuello en un asqueroso pantano, sin poder moverme y a punto de ser devorada, ¡Este sí que era un buen día!

Tan pronto como volteé a ver en la dirección que esa cosa se aproximaba deseé no haberlo hecho. A pesar de tanta neblina, logré distinguir una _enorme_ sombra que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Ya no había dunda alguna… éste sería mi fin.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Si iba a ser tragada viva no tenía intenciones de ver las entrañas de ese kishin. Me preparé para sentir sus afilados dientes sobre mí… pero antes de que eso sucediera, unos brazos fuertes y protectores me sacaron rápidamente del agua.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me aferré a él y lo abracé con fuerza. En ese momento dejó de importarme lo enfadada que estuviera con él. Necesitaba urgentemente sentirlo cerca de mí.

Una gran calma me invadió al sentir como acariciaba con ternura mis cabellos, como si fuera una niña pequeña siendo consolada por su atento hermano mayor. Sonreí mientras me aferraba aún más a él, para sentir su bien formado torso que me robaba el sueño por las noches… aunque… estaba un poco más alto de lo que recordaba… además de frio… y… ¿mojado?...

_ ¡Maka!_ su voz sonó a lo lejos. Se oía bastante molesto por alguna razón.

Confundida a más no poder volteé para verlo. Se acercaba corriendo hacia mí, con sus ojos echando chispas por la furia… pero… si Soul se encontraba allí… entonces… ¡¿a quién demonios estaba abrazando?!

Rodé lentamente mis ojos hacia arriba, para encontrarme con una preciosa mirada ambarina, que por un momento hizo que me olvidara del mundo…

Hasta que llegó Soul y me tomó sin nada de delicadeza por un brazo, separándome bruscamente de aquél muchacho.

Mi compañero rápidamente me estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras me rodeaba de manera posesiva la cintura con uno de sus brazos y le enviaba una mirada asesina al otro chico.

Como reacción natural, un sonrojo inminente se adueñó de mis mejillas. Pero no tardé mucho tiempo en regresar a la realidad y zafarme –muy a regañadientes- de los brazos de Soul, para luego cruzarme de brazos y darle la espalda, dejándole muy en claro que además de seguir molesta por lo demás, no me había gustado para nada la forma brusca en la que estalló mi burbuja de felicidad.

Aunque para frustración mía, el muy idiota no pareció ni siquiera notar lo que acababa de hacer, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado observando a aquella obra de arte viviente que podría hacer que me derritiera con solo una mirada…

_ ¿Y tú quien eres?_ interrogó a la defensiva mi compañero.

El muchacho simplemente sonrió, de una manera tan linda que por un momento creí que me derretía.

_Disculpen mi falta de modales_ se excusó formalmente mientras hacía una ligera reverencia _soy la Death Scythe encargada de algunas zonas del oriente, pueden llamarme "Ness" si gustan_ se presentó de forma amigable y encantadora.

Vaya que era atractivo…

A juzgar por su apariencia, tendría alrededor de unos veinte años. Su cabello ligeramente despeinado era de un color verde oscuro, y sus ojos de un precioso ámbar que lograrían atrapar a cualquier chica con suma facilidad. Su piel pálida lo hacía ver como un dios griego. Su vestuario consistía en unos jeans claros con unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, y la playera oscura le marcaba perfectamente su esplendido torso.

Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no babear…

_Asique tu eres el famoso "Ness" del que nos habló Shinigami-sama…_ habló Soul aún con algo de rudeza en su voz _si es así, ¿podrías decirnos el motivo de tu "desaparición"?_ exigió desconfiado.

A Ness no pareció molestarle ni su pregunta ni su descortés actitud.

_Por supuesto. Verán, lo que sucede es que últimamente he detectado la presencia de algunas brujas un tanto… fastidiosas, y son tantas que no puedo deshacerme de ellas yo solo, asique me vi obligado a ocultarme por aquí un tiempo entre la neblina. Tampoco he podido comunicarme porque ellas me rastrean constantemente, asique por la seguridad del Shibusen, debí cortar todo contacto para evitar que la información llegara a los oídos del enemigo_ relató calmado, sin deshacer ni por un momento aquella tierna sonrisa que logró cautivarme desde el primer momento… parecía un ángel…

_Tiene sentido_ murmuré con una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona, a lo que por alguna extraña razón Soul gruñó por lo bajo. Decidí ignorar aquello para presentarnos a mi arma y a mí.

El muy terco guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, para dar aquella impresión de "chico _cool_" de la que tanto alardeaba, para luego abrir su bocota y soltar alguna otra estupidez.

_De todas formas, si eres _tan_ fantástico como dijo Shinigami-sama, ¿Por qué no has acabado ya con ese kishin?_ cuestionó de una forma tan grosera que me vi obligada a darle un buen codazo en las costillas… con suerte, el dolor lo callaría por un rato.

Ness ahora dejó mostrar una expresión un tanto decaída.

_Eso es porque eliminarlo es más difícil de lo que parece… las brujas lo protegen y hacen imposible la tarea de matarlo, ni siquiera he podido acercarme más de tres metros a él_ nos explicó.

_Descuida, Soul y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte a derrotar a ese kishin_ le aclaré.

_Se los agradezco mucho… en ese caso, por favor, me gustaría que regresaran al pueblo a descansar… sería un pecado permitir que una bella flor se vea afectada por este pantano_ concluyó enviándome una hipnotizante mirada… ¿seductora?

Mis mejillas no tardaron en arderme a causa del sonrojo monumental que debía haber aparecido en mi cara. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndome temblar ligeramente.

Vaya… ¿Es así como actúan los chicos mayores?... ¡ahora me gustan todavía más!

Justo cuando creí estar en las nubes, Soul volvió a hacerme caer precipitadamente a la tierra como solo él sabe hacerlo –tanto metafórica como literalmente- tomándome desprevenidamente por un brazo para luego irme arrastrando de mala gana en dirección al pueblo más cercano.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, un rugido resonó en el lugar, paralizándonos inmediatamente.

No era momento para juegos, sino para actuar, y debíamos hacerlo rápido, ya que al parecer, _Nessy_ se encontraba hambriento…

Un ruido de rama quebrándose cerca nuestro nos llamó la atención… cosa extraña, ya que justo en ese momento pude sentir la presencia de una poderosa alma, en dirección opuesta.

_Maka_ me llamó Soul, indicándome que se encontraba listo para transformarse.

_Espera_ pude notar que aquello lo sorprendió un poco, por lo que decidí explicar _tal vez sea una trampa… siento un alma por aquí cerca, pero se encuentra en dirección contraria…_ posé mi mirada sobre Ness _¿qué hacemos…?_ le pregunté, ya que se suponía él era el experto.

Nuestro aliado se lo pensó por un momento, hasta que finalmente nos dio su veredicto.

_De acuerdo… haremos esto… no sabemos que pudo haber sido lo de la rama… pero no podemos dejarlo pasar por alto_ observó sucesivamente a mi arma y a mí _Soul, tendré que pedirte el favor de ir a investigar, mientras que Maka-san y yo vamos a tenderle una emboscada al dueño de aquella alma_

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Oye, que te sucede?! ¡Maka es _mí_ técnico!_ comenzó nuevamente con sus berrinches.

_lo lamento, pero es mejor si un técnico va conmigo, y ya que Maka-san es la única por aquí…_ me miró como suplicante, pidiéndome discretamente que lo ayudara a calmar a la fiera.

_es cierto, además, ahora que eres una Death Scythe se supone que puedes manejar esto tú solo, ¿no?_ le envié una mirada burlona, logrando así mi objetivo: hacerlo rabiar hasta que finalmente se fue a regañadientes, maldiciendo cada cosa que se le atravesaba en el camino.

_ ¿vamos?_ invitó Ness, con una bella y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Asentí con una estúpida expresión de tonta enamorada en el rostro, mientras que me internaba en el bosque, seguida de cerca de aquel maravilloso dios griego.

Comenzamos a caminar a través de la espesa neblina que bloqueaba mi visión. Maldije un par de veces en voz baja cuando me tropezaba con las raíces de los árboles, pero en cuanto sentía las fuertes manos de Ness sujetándome con fuerza del brazo para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio, me sentía flotar.

Ojalá y Soul fuese como él…

Me sonrojé ante tal pensamiento.

¿Cómo era posible que me encontrara comparando a Soul con Ness? Digo, él era mi amigo, mi compañero, nada más. Ness en cambio era… _Ness_, un chico que acababa de conocer, que es _muy_ apuesto, caballeroso y lindo…

Sencillamente, no podía haber comparación entre los dos.

Regresé a la realidad cuando Ness detuvo su caminata. Lo miré confundida durante un momento, habíamos llegado a un pequeño claro cerca del lago, en el cual la neblina estaba igual o peor que hace unos momentos.

El escalofrío que había sentido cuando pasé las cintas policiales regresó a mí con una mayor intensidad, haciendo que temblara por culpa de un miedo absurdo. ¿A qué le temía? Estaba con Ness, nada podría pasarme…

¿Cierto?

_Ness… ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué nos detenemos? – pregunté temerosa.

Él no me respondió, simplemente se limitó a mirarme fijamente. Eso me confundió todavía más, así que decidí fijarme si había más almas por las zonas, sólo para cerciorarme que no estuvieran cerca las brujas o el monstruo.

_Veamos… está mi alma… la de los animales… la del monstruo del lago Ness… la de… ¡esperen! ¡¿Qué?!_

Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, una mano me tapó la boca. Traté de liberarme, pero Ness me sujetó las muñecas con su otra mano libre. Sin mucho esfuerzo me alzó en el aire, por lo que traté de patearle para que me soltara. Cosa que… no logré.

_vaya, vaya… fuiste más fácil de persuadir que ese chico, creo que me lo comeré tan pronto acabe contigo_ murmuró cerca de mi oído.

Me paralicé tan pronto escuché eso. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?!

_no sé porque, pero las Death Scythe tienen un sabor muy delicioso, aquel chico, Ness, su alma fue muy ácida, pero rica… me pregunto si tu alma será dulce, espero y si.

Ante esas palabras, traté de gritar con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo, mis gritos fueron silenciados por la mano de él, quien me lanzó al agua en un movimiento rápido y sencillo.

El agua no tardó en aprisionarme, traté de salir a flote, pero por más que luchaba más me hundía. Sentí cómo algo se zambullía a mi lado, para luego comenzar a acercarse peligrosamente a mí. El miedo hizo que mis músculos se tensaran y que mi corazón latiera desbocado contra mi pecho.

¿Este sería mi fin?

A mi mente acudió el recuerdo del rostro de Soul. De su sonrisa burlona, de su pose _"cool"_, de sus cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura…

_¡¿Eh?!_

Salí a la superficie. Tosí y escupí un poco de agua que se había metido a mi boca, para luego mirar a mi salvador. Soul estaba ligeramente mojado y tenía la ropa ligeramente destrozada y sucia. Lo miré fijamente, y antes de poder decirle algo, un ruido nos llamó la atención.

Era él, el monstruo del lago Ness. Y tal como decían los lugareños, era un enorme lagarto de cuello largo. Sus colmillos sobresalían de la comisura de su hocico, sus escamas eran de un intenso color esmeralda y sus ojos eran ambarinos. El monstruo rugió, para luego tratar de comernos a los dos.

_¡Soul!_ lo llamé, él sólo asintió, para luego transformarse rápidamente en Guadaña.

En un ágil movimiento me subí al mango de esta, y antes de que _Nessy_ nos alcanzara con su hocico logramos volar lejos de él.

Soul y yo suspiramos aliviados, aunque he de decir que nuestro alivio no duró mucho, ya que pronto sentí el alma de una bruja acercarse rápidamente hacia nosotros. Volamos en dirección hacia el monstruo, mientras más pronto lo elimináramos, mejor para nosotros.

_Maka, ten cuidado_ me dijo Soul preocupado.

Un sentimiento extraño hizo que mi corazón saltara… ¿o era que no tardaba en darme un ataque de pánico?

_lo sé_ le dije, para luego saltar del mango de la Guadaña y empuñarla, lista para atacar al monstruo.

_¡Tamashi no Kyoumei!_ gritamos los dos al unísono, al mismo tiempo que blandí a Soul contra la cabeza del lagarto.

El monstruo abrió su hocico y se preparó para comernos de un solo bocado. Gruñí, para luego tratar de cortar la cabeza en dos. Ahogué un grito al ver como atrapaba la hoja de la Guadaña entre sus dientes y trataba de romperla. Chorros de sangre escurrían desde el inicio de la hoja, dándome a entender que Soul estaba lastimado.

_¡¡Soul!!_ grité asustada.

_¡¡No te preocupes por mí y acaba con él de una buena vez!!_ me respondió decidido.

Asentí, mientras que trataba de hacer que el nudo de mi garganta desapareciera. Empuñé con más fuerza la Guadaña, y no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta que los dientes del monstruo comenzaban a ceder.

_¡Vamos, vamos!_

Un _"crash"_ me indicó que los colmillos superiores se habían roto, por lo que no desperdicié esa oportunidad y aproveché para blandir la Guadaña y cortar la cabeza de _Nessy_ en dos. El cuerpo del monstruo cayó al lago en un sonoro golpe, y antes de que yo cayera me subí nuevamente al mango ensangrentado de mi arma. Miré preocupada a Soul, quien se reflejaba en la hoja de la Guadaña.

Él respiraba con dificultad, se veía cansado, además de que tenía una herida en su hombro derecho, de la cual salía la sangre.

_¡Soul, lo siento!_ murmuré con la voz quebrada.

_tonta, no te disculpes por algo así, estaré bien_ me dijo con una media sonrisa, la cual logró tranquilizarme un poco_ ahora lo importante es ver dónde demonios se metió esa bruja.

Asentí, para luego aterrizar en tierra firme y comenzar a concentrarme en el alma de la bruja. El silencio inundó el lugar, y después de un rato, un par de pisadas comenzaron a escucharse, al mismo tiempo que una gigantesca onda de alma aparecía, logrando erizarme los vellos de la nuca.

_Medusa…_ susurré en cuanto ella salió de su escondite entre los árboles.

La muy maldita sonrió ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo la ira y la furia me inundaban.

Observó por unos momentos al cuerpo inerte del monstruo, para luego decir algunas palabras.

_vaya pero qué lástima…_ susurró con su odioso sarcasmo _y eso que tenía grandes expectativas para este experimento…_ terminó empleando un fingido y detestable tono de tristeza, para luego dirigir su asquerosa mirada hacia nosotros. _¡Oh! Ya veo, con que fueron ustedes. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo les va con la sangre negra?_ comentó de manera burlona mientras dejaba mostrar una de sus características sonrisas malévolas.

De no ser por Soul, que me sujetó fuertemente para impedir mi movilidad, hubiera saltado sin dudarlo directo hacia ella para despedazarla allí mismo. Un gruñido cargado de frustración escapó de mis labios al ver que mis intentos por zafarme de los brazos de mi arma eran inútiles.

Cosa que pareció agradarle a Medusa, quien repentinamente ensanchó su sonrisa al mirar a Soul.

_vaya vaya… no es mala idea…_ murmuró para sí misma, sin quitar ni por un segundo su asquerosa expresión de burla.

_ ¡¿y ahora que es lo que pretendes hacer, maldita bruja?!_ grité rabiosa a más no poder, aún sin poder moverme por culpa de Soul, quien intentaba inútilmente calmarme con algunos susurros.

Ella únicamente dejó escapar una risita divertida antes de hablar.

_pronto lo sabrás, Maka-chan…_ concluyó con aquel tono burlista y malvado tan propio de ella, antes de desaparecer en una ventisca oscura.

Dejé escapar un grito de pura frustración, al tiempo que mi compañero decidió aflojar su agarre, permitiéndome así algo de movilidad para por lo menos darme el gusto de zafarme bruscamente de sus brazos.

A pesar de mis acciones, pude ver en su mirada que me comprendía a la perfección, razón por la cual no se había molestado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia el árbol más cercano para comenzar a golpearlo descontroladamente en un intento por desquitarme.

_ "_Maka-chan_"_ imité el asqueroso tono burlón de Medusa _ ¡¿Quién mierda se cree esa maldita bruja para llamarme así?!_ grité furiosa a más no poder mientras continuaba apaleando al pobre e indefenso árbol.

Di una última patada que culminó en la caída del roble. Aquello logró calmarme un poco… mi respiración era agitada y mantenía mi cuerpo tenso y mis puños apretados por la ira que aún guardaba.

La cálida y comprensiva mano de mi compañero se posó sobre mi hombro, y como reacción instantánea volteé a verlo.

Su mirada reflejaba un poco de preocupación.

_regresemos… olvídate de Medusa y de misiones por un tiempo… volvamos a casa y descansemos un poco, ¿sí?_ era una de las pocas veces en las que Soul me hablaba en un tono calmado y amable.

Por un momento me olvidé del mundo, y lo único que veía eran aquellos hermosos rubíes me hipnotizaban y hacían que me desconectara de la realidad.

Asentí quedamente, ya más calmada, para luego obedecer a su petición.

A pesar de todos los momentos difíciles por los que tuve que pasar hoy, pude darme cuenta de algo muy importante:… estaría a salvo siempre y cuando Soul estuviera conmigo, porque él es lo único que necesito para mantenerme a flote en este mar de mentiras, traición e injusticia que llamamos mundo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hi!_

_Después de años, al fin hemos decidido actualizar este fic n.n ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y bien, este capítulo lo ha escrito en su mayoría Rukia-neesan, ¿qué tal ah estado? Esperamos y les haya gustado xD_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual contará con muchas sorpresas! (mirada macabra) ¡Bye!_


End file.
